Super Mario Bros: Dimensions and Darkness
by Pit of One Million Trials
Summary: Something's going on in the Mushroom Kingdom as strange Bob-ombs are appearing out of nowhere! Can our four heroes find out what's going on and stop it? Note: It's rated T because I might write some content not suited for K and Kplus.
1. Prologue

**Super Mario Bros.**

**Dimensions and Darkness**

**Prologue: Joker Doom Reincarnate**

"How long has it been since I had flesh and bone?"

"A full two, maybe three years, sir…"

"Hmm. Earlier than expected. Status on the Negative Energy?"

"…Destroyed, sir…"

"…But still predictable. You save the world, the game ends happily, credits roll, blah blah blah… heroes. And yet you still aren't satisfied since the world's still going to be in danger this next game."

"We have reason to believe that Mario is much more a challenge than before. He's gained more powerful allies since he defeated you. He –"

"He had allies before, and it took the power of the Pure Hearts for them to destroy me. And their score never rises from a final boss, ever. Do remember that, minion."

"Shall we deploy our returning surprise?"

"Yes. Let's let the universe know I've returned. Set it to level…"

"D."

It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun shined brightly in the sky, the clouds were smiling as usual, toad children played within the streets… a beautiful day, especially for the heroes Mario and Luigi, who usually had to deal with the constant threat Bowser gave to the kingdom and its princess.

"Quite a fine day, isn't it, Mario?" Luigi said to his friend, lounging by the castle pool. Despite wearing sunglasses, Luigi was still his old self, talkative, cheerful, but a tiny bit worrysome to deal with dangerous situations, especially those involving Boos. And why not – tomorrow was the twin's birthdays, and everyone in the kingdom was coming to wish them a happy birthday, with even visitors from Nimbus Land bringing thier specialty Cloud Cake.

"Sure is, Luigi! It almost makes it feel like home…" Mario wasn't at all talkative, but was certainly enthusiastic. For a while, Luigi thought Mario was feeling _homesick_… though why would he rather return? Surely their world was facing its own share of crisis while the Mushroom Kingdom got only better and better.

"Hey, cheer up, Mario! Our birthday's-a tomorrow, right?" Even if Mario did feel like returning home, it would take years to find the exact warp pipe he came into here from.

"Yeah, sure, Luigi. But I can't help- "

"Hey, you two! What'cha talking about?" The Mario Bros. were surprised by Radian's intervention into their conversation. Radian was a bit edgy at times, but he was still only a younger and inexperienced Toad Retainer.

Luigi nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. "Whoa, Radian! You nearly scared me to death there!"

"Sorry…" Radian said. "It's just that Azure hasn't been talking to me, he keeps saying he's got other business and-"

"Azure!" Mario intervened in near shock. Even though he was technically way out of Radian's league in terms of status, the two were still Toad buddies.

"Yeah." Radian continued. "Something to do with a Goomba infestation in the sewers. But, no really, I talked to the Princess about it-"

Just then, all three of them heard a loud noise coming from the sewers.

"…Well, whatever Azure's doing down there, he must be in a real pickle!" Radian was quick to respond.

"No kidding!" Luigi replied. "I wonder what he's doing down there!"

"Well, this is no time to stall!" Mario started, "We have to see what's happening down there!" Even though the most of them thought the sewers were mildly dangerous, there was no ignoring the trouble Azure was having in there…


	2. Chapter 1

**Super Mario Bros.**

**Dimensions and Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Explosion**

Azure was currently within the sewers of the Princess's castle. There was no way he could hide the explosion of that Bob-omb now. When he found the Bob-omb inside the sewers, he knew something was up with it, but he tried to hide it from the others to avoid suspicion or worry.

But, as opposed to the whole castle shattering to pieces and a frightened princess, this was a nice alternative.

Just then, Mario and co. enter the sewers. What they find there shocked Luigi: Nearly every pipe leaked in at least one massive place because of the explosion!

"What happened here, Azure?" Radian was the first to respond.

Azure was silent for a while before saying, "Please don't hate me for this, Radian. I found this strange Bob-omb down in the sewers by one of the pipes. Must have come from a Warp Zone. I was trying not to make the princess worry, so I kept it a secret from everyone until I could disable it. Though I couldn't do it completely, as you can plainly see…"

"Yeah," replied Luigi, "we sure can plainly see."

"C'mon, let's fix the Warp Pipes." Mario was already hammering massive corks in by the time Luigi heard.

As they were hammering away, Azure continued his story to Radian.

"The first thing I realized was that the Bob-omb was an unnatural color. It was mostly green with a little purple and black, and those colors came in a zigzagging pattern. The second thing I noticed, the bomb literally had no fuse but an antennae, so it could be detonated from anywhere."

"Anywhere, Azure?"

"I suppose if they had the technology, they could even do it from space."

"But who would do such a thing, Azure? What had the Mushroom Kingdom done to cause this to appear anywhere?"

"Aside from foiling Bowser's kidnapping attempts, destroying countless fortresses of his, and beating up his Koopa Troop?"

"Oh, I get it! You think Bowser deployed it?"

"Hey, you two, could you help us with the plumbing here?" Luigi called out.

"Sure!" Radian replied.

Azure was still speaking as he came back up. "But if he _did_ deploy the bomb, it wouldn't be this large. It had to be some sort of ploy. I believe there is more at work…"

There was suddenly silence. Radian knew what it meant. _The Princess is in danger!_

Meanwhile, several miles and several cares away, both outward and downward…

Bowser's new castle, hidden miles underneath the Mushroom World's surface, was as well-protected as ever. All with Bowser's favorites: Near-invincible Dry Bones, well-protected Koopatrols, versatile Magikoopas and efficient Hammer Brothers. All placed for maximum strategic value by his caretaker and right-hand koopa, Kamek.

"I might get used to this place…" Bowser said as he looked over the gargantuan castle. Even from the throne room, one could see the place's magnificence. Bowser was easily pleased but easily angered, frustrated by all of Mario's victories against him. While he did join the duo, it was out of humiliation and dumbfoundery rather than anything else.

"Just as you wished it, Bowser," Kamek replied, "Except even more magnificent than originally planned! And this time, there's no bridge over lava with a switch to deactivate it this time!" Kamek was proud of himself for the first time in years to actually supervise the building of the Koopa King's castle instead of that old hag Kammy Koopa.

"Yes…" Bowser had realized the flaw in that plan years ago. It's a good thing Koopas of his stature are naturally resistant to damage.

Suddenly, one of Bowser's hired Pidgits came through the doorway. _Surely enough, he doesn't lock the door behind him_, Bowser grumbled.

"Bowser, urgent news! Idge Idge! Urgent!" Pidgits were known to have accents.

"What is it, you carpet-flying crow! I'm trying to enjoy my castle here!"

"Idge Idge! Strange 'boom' noise heard at 54520 feet north, 6620 feet west, 2000 feet up!"

"In _English_, please, Pidgit #039…" Kamek reminded the pidgit.

"The Prince-edge's Castle! Idge!"

"Something at the Princess's Castle? Leave it be, it's probably just Mario's stupid birthday party…" Bowser was steadfastly reminded of his own childhood. His parents had left him to be taken care of by his now-minion Kamek, who wouldn't give him much a celebration. He immediately shook off the thought.

"You moron of a minion! Find out what that explosion was this instant or you'll be a Dry-Pidgit!"

"Iiiiiidgeeeet! Right away, Lord Bowser! Idge!" And the minion flew off, again, not locking the door.

_Honestly, _Bowser thought to himself, _minions these days never figure out what courtesy means!_ But still, what was that explosion about, exactly? Sounded huge, if he heard it only directly above the castle… it certainly wasn't his Bob-ombs that could've done it…


	3. Chapter 2

**Super Mario Bros.**

**Dimensions and Darkness**

**Chapter 2: The Princess's Dilemna**

Whatever the princess was in, it was trouble and an amassment of hatemail. The princess, though shy on the outside, is truly fit to rule the vast Mushroom Kingdom. Though with this amount of mail, she didn't know what to do! Alright, here's an example:

_Dear Princess Toadstool,_

_How dare you pull such a troubling prank on us! Sending your latest commander, Apple T., to infiltrate our main palace via warp pipe and deploy a bob-omb to wreck our sewage system! I cannot believe the dry humor you showed on us with that event, especially after you helped us those many years before!_

_If another prank is pulled on Nimbus Land, we will not attend the party for your celebrity Mario Bros._

_Sincerely,_

_Nimbus Land Council_

_P.S. Too bad, we had a cake for you and everything…_

The last thing she needed was…

"Princess, it is a high-class emergency."

…Mario, Luigi and co. with urgent news.

"What is it, you two? Can't you see I have mail to shuffle through?"

"There was apparently this bob-omb within the sewers." Radian answered. Peach new what he was talking about.

"Let me guess. Green-purple bob-omb, right next to a warp pipe, caused a bunch of leaks, set by Apple T."

"I don't know about the Apple T. part, but everything else you said is correct," replied Azure.

Luigi was almost shocked. "But, but, Apple T. is just about as loyal to the kingdom as a fox to its master! Why would he plant these around ally territory?"

Peach was just about to explain why not. "The thing is, he probably wasn't."

"Hmm?"

"I always keep track of my Toad Retainers personally. Everytime I checked him, he was carrying about normal business. Either he's a terrible liar, or he didn't plant those bombs."

"And I believe he's probably more honest than Radian here, to be frank." Azure continued, "I've seen him in battle. He reports every detail and admits to his accidents rather than hiding his failures. He accidentally poisoned three men and took all the blame."

"Whoa, whoa, can you slow down for a bit?" Mario had a bit of trouble keeping track of the new commander.

"If anyone, I think I know who to blame," Peach finished.

And everyone certainly knew the right answer to that question.

Ludwig von Koopa, supposedly the commander of King Bowser's more elite 'Koopalings', had something on his mind that day. He was in the need to craft a weapon that would defeat Mario once and for all. Wands were good weapons, but he needed something way more powerful…

"Hey, Big Brother, what's going on over there!" Iggy was the first to take notice. If only the almighty King Bowser could notice what he was creating.

"Have a look!" While Ludwig was the most experienced of the Koopalings, he still respected the others for their unique power. His ultimate creation, however, would be beyond their imagination.

"Wow…" Ludwig hardly noticed Lemmy Koopa had joined his brother in gazing over the invention.

"I call it a Super Curse Zapper! It uses the strange poison within Cursed Mushrooms and uses them against the opponent, effectively slowing them and reducing their size, making our battles easier than ever before. It's genius, I tell you!"

"Looks awesome." Lemmy was by far the number one person to not pay attention. He was too easily absorbed into one subject to focus on anything else.

"Really! What an inventive weapon!" At least Iggy listens.

"Hey you three, what's going on here?" Ah! The familiar voice of Bowser himself.

"King Bowser, sir! I've just created this new weapon for us!" Ludwig smiled proudly.

"Really, what does it do?"

"Well, it uses energy fluid from Cursed Mush-"

"Poison Mushrooms! Well, we certainly need it, then! Somebody thought they found an intruder hiding in the sewers!"

"Wha- hey!" Ludwig struggled to keep Bowser from grabbing the weapon. "It- it isn't finished!"

"I don't care what needs beta testing! This goes to the armory!" Then there was silence.

"Fine. But don't use it yourself or-"

"Good idea!"

Ludwig could not believe what his own lord Bowser was getting himself into. How could he be so stupid as to not let him finish the weapon! Surely, the bug would probably reverse the flow of poison into the Koopa King himself!


	4. Intermission

**Super Mario Bros.**

**Dimensions and Darkness**

**Apple T.? Who's that?**

If you were confused about last chapter's Apple T. here is a full biography for your pleasure:

Apple T.

Cap coloration: Black with green spots

Appearance: Also wears a purple shirt

Quote: "Those goombas are now poisoned mushrooms, princess. The castle is now safe as ever, over."

Apple T. is one of the latest additions to the princess's Mushroom Retainers. An excellent fighter and saboteur, he was called the Poison Apple because of his name and strategy of using special poisons in his weapon.

Apple T, however, is moreso apathetic than the other Toad Retainers, which can lead him to neglect saving innocent lives in order to protect the mission. He literally reports on any certain events in the battle involving him, and can recall any seen event during a battle. He is, however, honest first and foremost, and remains loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom.

What Azure says about him has a degree of truth to it. He is a trustworthy commander, if a deadly one.


	5. Chapter 3

**Super Mario Bros.**

**Dimensions and Darkness**

**Chapter 3: The More, The Merrier**

Mario was already moving on his adventure. He was eager to deal sweet revenge to Bowser for the next time for humiliating the castle.

"Hey bro, wait up!" Luigi wasn't too far behind, but was struggling a bit with the moving platforms. Radian and Azure weren't too far behind him.

Meanwhile, the group heard a conversation from the distance…

_Are you sure about this?_

_What? We trusted the Mushroom Kingdom before._

_But who else do you know with a green-purple-black color scheme?_

_Why do you have to be so stupid? It's gotta be someone else who laid those bombs. I'm sure of it._

_Alright then. But note that, until you solve this mystery, we know nothing of you._

_Fine._

After that, a single star emerged from a hidden passage within the ground, soon followed by a yellow, glittering sphere that seemed to have feet. Mario didn't have to guess who that was.

"It's Starlow!" He yelled.

"Star-who?" Radian and Azure were on missions in the Beanbean Kingdom when Starlow visited the Mushroom Kingdom.

Um… hey! Mario and Luigi!" Starlow was cautious at first, but was all in all happy to see the duo. "What are you up to?"

"We're trying to figure out who snuck these bombs into our castle. Our first suspect is none other than Bowser." Azure claimed.

"Funny you should say that. I've been trying to find out who dropped one into the Star Sprite's Den." Starlow replied. "How long is it to Bowser's Castle?"

"It'll be a pretty long journey this time." Radian was quick to answer.

"Oh, c'mon, we only have to make it to World 8! He's always with the volcanoes!" Mario cheerfully replied.

"Well, I guess we know where you're going then!" Starlow added.

And so our group, now five-people strong, headed off the only direction that World 8 could be – forward. To Bowser's Castle…

Meanwhile, Bowser was going with a squad of minions through the sewers, looking for the 'intruder' within the dark basement. With Bowser was two Koopatrols, four Dry Bones, six Hammer Bros. and a Magikoopa to the back.

"It was to the left of here, maybe…" Oh, and the Goomba that detected the intruder in the first place. "Now, go straight until you can turn right…"

_I can't just take to this minion's batter! He's only going the way he goes!_ A part of Bowser's mind said, but he knew he didn't know the sewers that well himself.

So he had no choice but follow. How humiliating of the Koopa King.

"Right here. I detected the intruder here, sitting idly…"

Bowser quickly scanned for any trace of enemy movement. Not a sign. The enemy must be hiding inside a Warp Pipe.

"Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" Bowser said. Everyone stood on guard ready to attack. The Magikoopa put up a monocle.

Suddenly, Bowser detected a whiff of movement within the Warp Pipe. The intruder!

Bowser, more than eager to test his Super Curse Zapper, fired instantly at the target. No bullets, but Bowser was too focused on the target to notice.

"Wha- hey, it missed!" Bowser exclamated.

"Yes, Bowser." The Koopatrols said.

"Did you see that Bob-omb? Looked all black and green and stuff."

"Yes, Bowser."

"Did we or did we not note the intruders presence?"

"Yes, Bowser." Everyone continued. Bowser soon noticed their size.

"And is it just me or are all of you getting taller?" There was silence before the minions answered.

Not willing to humiliate their leader, everyone just went, "Yes, Bowser…" A hammer brother giggled.

Bowser was quick to burn his feet.

"Well then, we have success! Let's get back to your earlier positions. We'll deal with the intruder later!"

Bowser marched back through the hallways. He didn't notice the castle looked bigger than ever. Even the minions and the Curse Zapper! Whatever Kamek did to the castle, man, he needs to exploit it later!

Too bad he's too proud of himself to look in a mirror…


	6. Chapter 4

**Super Mario Bros.**

**Dimensions and Darkness**

**Chapter 4: If you Didn't Know From the Prologue…**

"Hmhmhmm… the plan is going along nicely. I'm eliminating them one by one."

"First controlling that Goomba and then this Magikoopa? Geez, that is one complex plan you have there!"

"Yes, yes… I call it… my Masterpiece…"

"May'be it'sa bit too compel'ex, thar?"

"No, it's perfect. Puts everything into account, and it's as simple as I could think up. Marvel at it."

"Haha, you're so funny sometimes, you know."

"Yes. Now, I know you well, so I'll bring you to conquer a piece of land right here. Take as many of my minions as you please."

"Woo! Fin'lly, some auction!"

"Yes. Now leave my sight. I want you to head there, immediately. Now, let's get started."

Funny thing was, that Bowser never noticed the black stain on his shell as he walked through his castle halls. He truly didn't look as imposing from down there.

As he finally made it back out of the gigantic castle halls, he noticed even the throne looked humongous. Kamek was surprised to see him in the state he was in.

Several minions lined up their shells to create a starcase to the throne. A bewhildered Kamek looked down on him, almost in shock, but Bowser said:

"Kamek… what did you PUT in this castle to make it so huge?"

"Um, it wasn't me, Bowser…" Kamek managed to get out.

"Then I'll give Bowser Jr. a thumbs-up and a break today!"

"No seriously, Bowser…"

"OK, was it my Koopalings this time? How about I give them a medal of honor? Though I doubt any of them would fit…"

"IS IT JUST ME OR HAVE YOU ALMOST SHRUNK!" Kamek spouted, breathing heavily after he said that.

"…What did you say?"

"Ah my, poor Bowser!" Kammy suddenly said. Kamek was shocked at her coming in. "It looks like someone's a bit smaller today."

"Well, Kammy Koopa…" Kamek said dazingly.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" He wildly spun Bowser around, which made him dizzy in the long run. She spotted something, alright. "My, it's a case of Cursed Mushroom fluid."

"Cursed Mushrooms? Wait… I think this gun came from Ludwig. He said something about Poison Mushrooms." Bowser stated.

"My, really? Well, let's pay him a visit, shall we?" Kammy said.

"Oh, no…" Kamek replied. He knew Kammy was old, but she was a glutton for excitement.

Kammy suddenly tapped Bowser on the head, causing him to repulse into his shell. Then, with a loud 'FOOORE!" Kammy wacked Bowser's shell with her finger, causing him to fly through the castle throne room. Koopas dodged out of the way, Hammer Brothers were nearly tripped by the shell… then it came to a stop by the Koopaling's room.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about- OWW my back!" Kammy yelled.

Kamek warned Kammy not to get too excited.

Bowser was quite asleep for the most part. All that spinning made him nauseous much, and when he finally stopped, he got a good smooth bonk on the head. But as he woke up, he saw himself beside a gigantic foot. Ludwig's foot.

"Well, look what we have here…" Ludwig seemingly boomed. Roy and Morton couldn't help but laugh.

"Sigh… Ludwig! Help me! That Super Curse Zap-whatever shrunk me! Help!"

"He never listens, does he, big brother?" That was Lemmy's voice.

"Nope. Not at all." Ludwig replied.

"Anyway, I gathered a whole bunch of live mushrooms to help you out. But only if you promise to listen to us more."

"And no fingers behind your back!" He did, so Bowser's arm got smushed. Wow, he's never seen Wendy O. Koopa so intimidating.

"Fine. I promise to listen to you when you have something interesting, to avoid me trouble. Ludwig, just get me back to normal size."

"I'll just finish this, thank you!" He took Bowser's Super Curse Zapper he still held.

"OK. Eat up!" Ludwig backed away to see a whole plate of mushrooms for Bowser to eat. Larry was constantly pointing at them, as if they were for Bowser to eat.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I am dead serious. I would've gotten the fluids for you and put them in a drink, but you would have drowned in them." Ludwig laughed.

_Sigh… I can't believe I'm eating Mushrooms like Mario…_ but he was eating them, and swallowing. He obviously had no choice now.

Bowser was still eating Mushrooms that night, and he wasn't happy about it, either. As the other Koopalings were asleep, Bowser was almost at normal size when-

POW!

He felt something punch his stomach, which caused him to faint as he noticed everything getting larger again…


	7. Chapter 5: And I Warned You of This

**Super Mario Bros.**

**Dimensions and Darkness**

**Chapter 5: It's Been A Long Time**

When Bowser awoke, he was in some sort of cage. Almost like a hamster's cage as it was enclosed on all sides. He was trapped, and there was someone toying with his throne.

Unable to think of what to do, Bowser could only yell "HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" while rattling the cage. Then, when the new guest turned to him, he could recognize her.

Nastasia. Wait, wasn't she on our side now? And wasn't she in another dimension? As thoughts prodded Bowser, Nastasia seemed to notice him.

"Quiet down, gerbil. I've got minions to run and things to do, 'k?"

He could tell there was a red glint in her eye as she said these words. She was being controlled by a higher authority.

"Nastasia?"

"Someone fetch me the gerbil's food. I bet it's hungry."

And almost immediately after Nastasia said those words, a Dry Bones came in with a pack of food. It looked tasteless, but Bowser realized he might have to eat it.

Surely enough, it was tasteless. And as he ate it, he felt as if he were getting even smaller than before. "This can't be happening to me."

"It is. That food is packed with little cursed-shroom toxins. You'll slowly grow back to gerbil-size, but every serving shrinks you a little, 'k? And don't think I didn't think it through."

When she pressed the button, the cage entirely closed off with paper-thin sheets of metal. At least they seemed invincible. "You'll be enclosed 'til you grow back."

Bowser thought this misery was too much to handle. But who was the culprit who kept him like this? Suddenly, a Magikoopa with a strange monocle entered the room with a strange red glint. That's who. Punching him in the stomach before he could return to normal so those mushrooms immediately lost effect.

Also it seems nobody could even understand him. _Aarg._ Bowser though to himself. _The last thing I need after all this mess is-_

"Stand down, Bowser, and answer for your crimes, or the reign of Luigi shall pummel you!" _Damnit! Just what I didn't need!_

"What 'Bowser'?" Nastasia replied, "All I see is a little gerbil."

"Luigi, wait up!" Mario stated. "You went too fast for any of us!"

"It's been a long time, you three." Nastasia said, "Mario, Luigi, and Bowser. Now all we need is one more, and the Chaos Embodiment will reappear, alright?"

"Nastasia… what's wrong with you?"

"She just like her old self again…" a voice said eerily. The Mario Bros. knew that voice, but could scarcely believe it. Dimentio!

"It's been a long time, you three…" Dimentio repeated. "She's been put right under my spell to do my dirty work."

"You monster! You're the one who put me in this darn cage!" That exclamation was Bowser.

"I know. But you know what's even worse? If you were unlucky enough, you'd actually BE a gerbil." Dimentio said. Bowser was easily intimidated.

"Just how did you revive from our previous encounters?"

"My desire for revenge and my greed had revived me. My trickery did help. If your friend Merlon weren't so unbelieving of my trickery, he would've noticed a second shadow of me – Which he skipped over."

"How horrid!" Starlow exclamated.

"Oh, and you know what's even more shocking? The marvelously grand author who wrote the Dark Prognosticus… was none other than _mwa!_ And I'm preparing a sequel already."

"It'll fail like the last time!" Mario exclaimed.

"Truly no. I'm putting everything into account! Now, if you'll excuse me…" And Dimentio dissapeared along with Nastasia.

"Quickly! This concerns the whole fate of all dimensions! Grab Bowser!" Mario commanded Radian and Azure, who up until now have had no action sequences this chapter.

It seems even as Nastasia dissapeared, the minions were still under her spell. Azure grabbed the cage, Radian the remote, and quickly dashed back to the castle. Koopatrols and Chargin' Chucks were tumbling left and right to interrupt the two Toad Retainers, but they ultimately succeeded.

Mario's only course of action now was to take the World Cannon back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Hopefully the Princess is OK…


End file.
